


The boys do the nasty

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, PWP, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What can I say? It is what it is
Relationships: Blades/Bumblebee (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	The boys do the nasty

Blades giggled, turning his faceplate to the side to give Bumblebee more space to mouth at his neck, pressing hot metal kisses into the platelets.

"Sh!" Bumblebee whispered, though he was hardly able to stifle a gleeful laugh himself, "someone will hear you!"

"Hardly," Blades grinned, pulling his partner closer, his aft resting on the offline control panel for the Sigma, dark in dormancy where it lay in the Firehouse basement, "Almost everyone is on a training mission near Griffin Rock. Boulder and Graham are way too busy upstairs monitoring the comm system to come down here."

"Good," said Bumblebee, letting his volume rise to normal, "You make very cute noises."

"Oh, stop!" laughed Blades, though he sounded very distinctly like he did not want Bee to stop. Bumblebee cupped one hand around his partner's face and the other around his hip as he pushed in for another messy kiss, trailing down to squeeze his thighs.

"I don't ever get any time alone with you," Bee purred, running his servos back up to where Blades' thigh joints connected to his waist, fingers digging into sensitive seamlines and into rarely touched crevices as Blades gasped, "You're beautiful."

"Ah- thank you," Blades stammered breathily, leaning into the contact, "you're not so bad yourself, handsome."

Bee smirked, pulling weld scars taught across his face with the expression. "I've wanted to do this with you for awhile."

"You should have mentioned it sooner then!" Blades laughed, "Primus, I thought for sure you would make fun of me for smelling like ozone every time I see you!"

"What do you want from me, I'm dense!" Bumblebee snickered, palming Blades' panel between his legs, "I've never done this before!"

"I'm sorry," said Blades, freezing, "what?"

"What?"

"You've never done what before?"

"Uh," said Bee, awkwardly, "you know. Interface. Sex, or whatever."

"You're a virgin?!" Blades exclaimed, pushing back, flustered, "How on Earth- it's been milllenia!"

"Who was I supposed to lose it with, Optimus freaking Prime?" Bumblebee sputtered, "My options have been kind of limited!" 

"Oh, Primus, I just mean, I- I mean, I don't want to take advantage of you or anything," Blades stammered, faceplate heating up, "Cuz I am most definitely not, I mean, I was a huge slut when I was in the academy, I mean, I'm like-"

"Oh, shut up," Bumblebee groaned, rolling his optics and mashing their faces together again. Blades started to make a sound of protest and concern before he melted into it once more, warm and close and desperately in love. Bumblebee pulled back, "I'm not a teenager. I'm just less experienced than you in _this one thing_. Cut me some slack." 

"I'm- okay," conceded Blades, finally, "I just mean, if you aren't ready, you can tell me-"

"Primus, I'm more than _ready_ ," Bee sighed, "I _like_ you. I think- I think I even _love_ you." 

"You- I'm- guh-" Blades babbled, faceplate turning bright blue, "Why?"

"What do you mean _'why?'_ " Bumblebee scoffed, "You're so kind, and handsome, and- and-" he shook his head, "You make me _happy_."

"Oh," said Blades, reverently, "Okay." 

"Come on, we don't have time to get sappy-" laughed Bumblebee, cupping their faces together for a more gentle kiss, "I wanna pop my cherry already, huh?"

Blades laughed, pushing him back, "Fine, fine! Okay, okay- here, you- what do you wanna do? I'm kind of like, a bottom, but like, if you want-"

"That's fine!" Bumblebee said quickly, his platelets fluttering with excitement, "Come, on scoot over here, like this-"

Blades gasped as Bumblebee pulled his waist forward to his own, metal hot against his, back pressed against the cool dark glass windshield. He bucked easily into the motion, arching his spinal strut. Bumblebee returned to mouthing at his neck cables, grinding their hips together in an entirely lewd display of rolling thrusts that had Blades's legs wrapped around his back and twitching. 

Blades panel snapped open with an audible click and he gasped through clenched dentae. Bee trembled beneath his partner's servos and let his own panel snap back, their interface equipment bared abreadst eachother, and Bee fumbled immediately to grab both their spikes in one hand, squeezing to elicit a whine from Blades. The helicopter thrust his hips forward, desperate for friction in their awkward frotting. Bumblebee leaned back to see, looking down with bright optics, like a hungry organic. 

"I want to be inside you," he said, snapping his line of sight back up.

"I want you inside me," Blades gasped, and shifted his hips upward, pulling his spike away and bearing his dripping valve to his waiting partner, who didn't hesitate to press the tip of his spike against his swollen entrance. 

"Ready?" Bumblebee panted, hesitating. 

"Yes, yes, I'm- yes!" Blades babbled, desperately pulling at his partner to move, and Bumblebee was remiss to deny him, pushing inside with a shuddering groan.

Blades was not _quiet_ , though Bumblebee hadn't exactly expected him to be. Blades wore his spark on his exoplating, and most people would have pegged him for a screamer after about two minutes of conversation, and they would be right. 

He slid out and back in again, awkward, aborted thrusts until he could hilt, Blades clawing at his back like he was holding on for dear life, incoherently babbling out praise and requests and cries of "Oh, Primus!" 

Bee slammed into him again and again, vents flared, the room hazy with the scent of ozone and overheard metal, but he nearly stopped in confusion when Blades tensed suddenly and wheezed out a breathy, "Bite me!"

He almost questioned it, but couldn't quite put the processing power together to make it happen, so he tilted his head around to Blades neck cabling and _bit._

Blades keened like he was dying, going rigid and coming between their stomachs, the surprise of it sending Bumblebee over the edge with him, tumbling into overload with a strangled, "Blades!" 

For a moment, they both rested, panting off-time with only the sound of pinging metal between them, Bee's forehead resting against Blades' shoulder before the helicopter giggled and pat him on the back, indicating he should pull out. 

Bumblebee collapsed beside him on the control panel, leaning on his knees snapping his panel shut again. Blades immediately took advantage of this to lean against his side, resting his head on the other's shoulder with a contented sigh.

"Worth the wait, then?" he teased, and Bumblebee scoffed.

"Duh."

**Author's Note:**

> [covers face] posted anonymous because I'm shy fhjsjajff I'm sorry....... Still get notifs if u leave comments tho so thank you!!!! I hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
